Jasha Klebe
Jasha Klebe is a Los Angeles-based American music composer and arranger who is a member of the Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music company). Biography Jasha Klebe is a composer known for emotive melodies and impactful scores. Most notably, Jasha co-scored the BAFTA and Emmy nominated music of BBC’s Planet Earth II, alongside Hans Zimmer and Bleeding Fingers Music composer, Jacob Shea. He also wrote the Emmy nominated music of National Geographic’s Challenger Disaster: Lost Tapes and the score to Netflix’s Oscar nominated documentary, Winter on Fire: Ukraine’s Fight For Freedom. Jasha began his musical career at the age of 5, singing at his Grandparents’ opera house, Cinnabar Theater, in Petaluma, CA. He studied classical piano and trombone for over 15 years before he moved to Los Angeles and started working at Remote Control Productions under Hans Zimmer. Over the 4 years with Hans, Jasha wrote on such films as The Dark Knight Rises, Rush, Man of Steel, and several other notable projects. Jasha was also the music arranger for the 84th Academy Awards, as well as keyboard/synthesizer player within the event’s orchestra. In 2013, Jasha began to serve as one of the headlining composers at Bleeding Fingers Music. Within this role, Jasha contributed countless hours of music to some of the most acclaimed series on television, including shows on ABC, CBS, MTV, Netflix, Lifetime, A&E, The Discovery Channel, The History Channel, National Geographic, BBC, and he performed live on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert alongside Shea and Zimmer. Jasha currently lives and works in West Hollywood, CA. His music can be heard on the upcoming documentary film, Diana: In Her Own Words, premiering August 14th on National Geographic. Filmography Film * Diana: In Her Own Words (2017) * Pimp (2016) * Winter on Fire: Ukraine's Fight For Freedom (2015) * Romka (2015) * Son of God (2014) (Additional Music) (Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) * Captain Phillips (2013) (Additional Music) (Music by Henry Jackman) * Rush (2013) (Additional Music) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Last Love (2013) (Additional Music) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * The Lone Ranger (2013) (Additional Music) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Brave Miss World (2013) (Additional Music) (Music by Hans Zimmer, Ben Harper and Martin Tillman) * Man of Steel (2013) (Additional Arrangements) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Twice Born (2012) (Orchestrator) (Music by Arturo Annecchino and Eduardo Cruz) * The Dark Knight Rises (2012) (Sequencer Programmer) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) (Additional Arrangements) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (Technical Assistant) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (Music Copyist) (Music by Hans Zimmer and John Powell) * Rango (2011) (Technical Score Engineer) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * The Dilemma (2010) (Orchestrator) (Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) Television * Challenger Disaster: Lost Tapes (2017) * Planet Earth II (2016) (Composed with Jacob Shea) (Main Theme by Hans Zimmer) * Drain the Ocean: WWII (2016) * The Bible (2013) (Additional Arrangements) (Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) * The 84th Annual Academy Awards (2012) (Music Arranger) (Music by Hans Zimmer) * Harry Welcomes Arctic Heroes (2011) (Additional Music) (Music by Lorne Balfe) * Five (2011) (Additional Music) (Music by Lorne Balfe) Video Games * Assassin’s Creed III (Video Game) (Additional Music and Arrangements) (Music by Lorne Balfe) * Skylanders: Giants (2012) (Additional Music) (Music by Lorne Balfe, Main Theme from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" by Hans Zimmer) * Assassin’s Creed: Revelations (2011) (Additional Arrangements) (Music by Lorne Balfe) External links *Official website *Jasha Klebe at IMDB Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Junkie XL Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Henry Jackman Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Graham Preskett Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Jacob Shea Category:David Fleming Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Roger Suen Category:John Paesano Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:A. R. Rahman Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Carter Burwell Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jerry Goldsmith